Prisoner & Paper Plane
by Rui Natalia
Summary: "One day, one place, one of the prisoners fell in love with a girl outside the fence... It's sad, really sad..." Requested AU deathfic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :"D


CR - Prisoner  
I was asked to write a death fic with CR by Kiki-Akuma, and I couldn't think of anything to write... Then I saw a picture by LucaLucario with CR and Rosalia in Prisoner and Paper Airplane by Rin and Len Kagamine. In the description, she said that she'd love to read a fic with the songs, so... I got something for both! Totally love the songs (Especially Prisoner xD;;) and whoo, since so many of you like my depressing fics (Thanks you guys QuQ), I'm dedicating this to all my readers! Love you guys~  
This is in CR's POV, and Paper Airplane will be in Rosalia's POV, okay? :)  
This is also an AU fic, so Rosalia and CR aren't siblings, alright? Try to keep that in mind xD;;  
Summary: "One day, some place, one of the prisoners fell in love with a girl from outside the fence... It's sad, very sad..."  
Warnings: Depressing stuff! OOC-ness galore since I can't write CR's personality OTL;; ... I also think this feels a little rushed... df.

More comments and reviews, faster updates!

Disclaimers - All characters belong to ATLUS. "Prisoner" and "Paper Plane" are musical works arranged by Shuujin-P and are sung by Rin and Len Kagamine, which are products of Yamaha Corporation.

o0o0o0o0o

"Get up."

I looked up from my cell to see the general glaring at me with his red-brown eyes. The general's dark blue hair was tied back, and he was wearing a pale red uniform.

"I told you... Get up!" he yelled as he grabbed me and glared into my ruby eyes, making my raven hair fall in my face. He stared right into my eyes, and if looks could kill, I would have been instantly dead.

He threw me back on the ground.

"You're turn," he growled, throwing supplies at me. I didn't want to be punished even more, let alone hurt more, so I took them and ran outside, doing my round of work.

Deprived of my freedom, I'm persecuted and tortured. I sighed, thinking of my horrible fate. I closed my eyes, asking for something wonderful to happen that would turn my luck around.

I pried open my eyes open, and something caught my attention outside the fence.

A girl wearing a white dress with a pink shawl over her shoulders. A white sunhat with a pink ribbon was covering the top of her long, wavy, pale blonde hair (It almost looked white) with even more pink ribbon tied around the bottom strands of her hair in the front.

My heart started beating rapidly as I watched her from a distance... What was she doing here? Does she know that... That this is a prison? I clutched onto my chest, whispering "Stop beating so fast..." to myself...

... What is this feeling?

0o0o0o0

•Prisoner•

0o0o0o0

That night, all I could think of were ways of communicating to that girl... I came up with quite a lot, but there was one idea in which I thought would work well...

I was going to write a letter to her...

In the form of a paper airplane to cross the wall in our way.

All throughout the day, as stealthily as I could, I tried to get what I needed to write it. I was able to snatch a piece of scrap paper off a desk when no one was looking, and stuck it in my pocket before anyone else could see. I also found a pencil with a blunt end on the ground, but at least it's still able to be used.

I looked outside the barred window, it was going to turn evening in about an hour or so. I quickly scribbled something onto the paper, just a simple "Hello, I'd love to talk to you..."

Thought my letter will never convey the fact that my heart beats really fast when I see her... I finished it anyway.

I heard the door open, and I quickly got up, hiding the pencil and shoving the paper in my back pocket. I stood up, waiting for the general to unlock my cell so I could go outside.

When he came to my cell, he glared.

"You sure have a lot of nerve to be all ready before you're even called."

His cold eyes made me shiver.

As soon as he unlocked my cell, I quickly ran out to check of she was there again.

She was pacing back and forth. As soon as I saw her, I ran towards the fence, leaving everything else behind. I took the paper out of my back pocket and folded it into a paper airplane. But, she needed to be paying attention to me so she could catch it, but how...

I cleared my throat softly. She turned around, a curious look on her face. I pointed to the airplane in my hand, and she nodded.

I threw it over the fence.

"Go fly, go fly," I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes. When I opened them back up again, she was reading the letter already. It looked like her cheeks were colored a light pink. She looked up at me and smiled.

We exchanged a few looks, until I was called back in. She gasped, and whispered a sorry before she had run back in the opposite direction.

If I could only become free... One day...

But that's a lie, isn't it?

I know that...

But I just want to be with you...

Please...

I started walking back to the prison I was kept in.

If you stay by my side... Even the lies, I could believe they are true... All of them.

That night, all I could do was plead.

"Please come here... And talk to me..." I mumbled, my hands clasped together. "Please..."

Even so... When I look at you... For tomorrow... My small happiness... Will stay alive...

0o0o0o0

Several months passed... We sent letters to each other as often as we could, and I had a huge pile of them that I had to hide away and keep hidden from the general's eyes.

Again, it was my time to go out, a never-ending cycle...

This time, it was her turn to send one to me. It's my joy... Every single letter written, sent, and received.

I stood there for a while... She came later than usual... Was... Was she limping?

She finally got grip of the ground, and raised her arm to throw to me... Her pink eyes filled with... Sadness?

The plane landed perfectly in my cupped hands. It was short... I read it as quick as I could.

"... I have to go away now... I'm sorry..."

I looked up to see her smile, and then turn around to head back.

... She couldn't! No!

Not now!

To get her attention... What to do!

"I'll wait for you! Please... Wait for me... I... I don't want you to go!" I screamed before she got too far away to hear. She paused... Hesitated for a while... Then she left...

"Goodbye..." I said. "Goodbye..." I muttered under my breath, heartbroken. I looked down on the ground, it felt as if my legs were made if nothing, and I collapsed there... I'm suffering everyday... And I'm still alive today... But...

My black hair fell to my face.

Tears started streaming down my face, hitting the paper, making the pencil writing a little blurred.

I never cried this much...

If you stay by my side... Even with my horrible destiny... I believed I could smile...

I met you... Whose name I don't even know... I felt as if I won my future.

I can't call you...

I can't follow you...

I can't get out of here...

... I never will... Will I?

I headed back... Without saying another word...

... She's gone.

0o0o0o0

That girl... She couldn't get out of my mind... I was always rereading her letters... With my finger, I traced my finger on her gorgeous cursive handwriting...

As I was reading, I heard my cell open. I thought I was free? I... I tried hiding the papers, but the general's subordinates held me down.

"So... What have you been up to?" General Sartre held up one of the letters. My eyes widened... No...

"Guess what. Not going to happen," he hissed as he took the edges of the paper, and ripped it right in half. He started cackling as the paper scraps fell on the ground.

"Ah... Ahhh! Argh!" I said as something inside me snapped. I kicked the two subordinates, and they fell back, hitting the wall behind them. I held the general by his collar, readied my fist, and smacked him right on his cheek, a bruise starting to form on it.

As the general was down, and so were the other two were down, reinforcements came in and took my arms.

"I... I hate you... I hate you!" I screamed at him as I struggled, but couldn't break free.

General Sartre recovered from the unexpected blow, and put on his hat.

"Send him to the chamber, that filthy piece of scum," he grumbled before heading out.

... Oh god...

The two reinforcements dragged me to a small chamber, stopping only to put on gas masks.

They threw me into the chamber before leaving to do their part of the deed.

I hit the ground hard... Not that it matters... This is how it's going to end...

Finally, my turn came, like many people's in this camp, and you're gone...

Now, I have no regrets in this world but my heart shouted "Why…?"

I want to live a bit longer, now I have no hard feelings on anything...

I just…

In my last moment…

"... See you…

... I want to see you…

...Miss you!

I miss you!" I started crying... I... I want to see her again...

An unfamiliar scent filled the room... I'll be gone in a bit... But...

The days I spent with you did not return...

Many sweet memories of warm days exchanging letters passed before my eyes...

You gave to me one by one...

The food for my mind in my life...

Weeds are swirling in the darkness, and a beautiful flower blooms nearby...

We both live in different worlds, I'm a prisoner...

You live outside the fence...

... but I desperately tried to reach her...

"... Please God…!

If this is my last chance, I want to talk to her..."

In a small dark room that was closed, a sad voice reverberated through the room...

"I want to see her... I miss her..." I pounded the ground, my hands curled into fists.

My heart and breath…

Are in pain…

At least…

"I want to know...

Your NAME!"


End file.
